There Territory
by Ohh myy Buddha
Summary: Sakura moved in with her 3 older protective brothers that are in 1 of the 4 most dangerous and powerful gangs in the area.Most of which go to the same school that Sakura is now going to.What happens when all gangs want Sakura?Love&War breaksout.SakuxMulti
1. New day New school

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bin-_

_**SMASH!**_

"ugh...10 more minutes..." said a sleepy Sakura. 2 seconds later she heard loud banging at her door.

"Sakura wakey wakey!" said her older brother Diasuke.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed.

_'ughh she's never going to wake up if I keep knocking on the door_.' Diasuke thought. He turned the knob at Sakura's black door and of course it was locked. '_Dammit forgot to take that lock off_' he thought. Then Sakura's other older brother walked over.

"Need me to pick the lock?" Ichigo said while smirking. Sakura was never a mourning person. So she always kept the door locked in the mourning so no one woke her. She was always so cranky in the mourning.

"Yeah so I can get her ass out of bed." Diasuke said as Ichigo was already picking her lock. Ichigo was good at picking locks and steeling things from people without them noticing. "Good luck with that." Ichigo said half chuckling.

5 seconds later he heard a click. "There yeah go, oh and we have a meeting today so hurry up." He said.

"Okayyy thanks." Diasuke said walking into his little sisters room.

Diasuke is 17 years old, a senior, 5ft 9, not too muscular but built, short blond hair, with light brown eyes and a Junior. Ichigo is 18 years old, a senior, 6ft 4, nicely muscular, black hair that's a shag cut to the left that falls to his lower cheeks, with dark brown eyes. Sakura also has another older brother named Dominic. He is 19, a senior, 6ft 7, nicely muscular, dark brown hair with light brown highlights with slightly shorter hair then ichigo's, a little past is eyes with a shag cut to his right, with hazel eyes. All three are in a dangerous gang called the shinjo and are incredibly gorgeous. They go to Konoha High. Now that there little sister moved in with them from there aunts house she is going there for her first day as a freshman. She moved in the middle of the first quarter and just turned fifteen.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed before opening the blinds and blasting the stereo.

Sakura's room has black walls with red carpet and a bed set with the same colors. She has posters of bands up and a huge stereo set and a closet and a bathroom.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" She yelled throwing one of her pillows at him.

"No I have a meeting so get your ass out of bed and get ready you have 20 minutes!" he yelled throwing the pillow back at her.

Getting annoyed by him she finally gave up."Fine get out." she said getting out of bed and starting to get ready but stopped when she noticed him looking at her. "What?" A little confused as to why he is looking at her up and down. At this moment she was wearing what she slept in which consisted of black booty shorts and tight, green spaghetti strap tank top. He seemed dazed and he had this look in his eyes. '_Is he ok? He's starting to freak me out. I wonder whats wrong_?' "Hey! Are you ok?" she asked him as she walked up to him waving a her hand in his face looking a little concerned and freaked out.

"Huh? Oh...sorry...get ready."He said as he was walking out of her room.

'_Oh my god. I can't believe what I was just thinking!_' He thought while trying to get rid of the thoughts of how hot is sister looked right then and there.  
'_Ughh that's so wrong. I'm sure a lot of guys think that of there sisters if there hot. There's nothing to worry about as long as i don't think it again._' He told himself calming down.

**In Sakura's room**

'_Ok that was weird. That look in his eyes...[shivers]. It sorta looked like he was checking me out! He was sorta smirking too_!' Her eyes widened.  
'_No way! That can't be it! I'm sure I just looked like a mess to him since I just woke up and that's why he was smirking._' She told herself.

Once she calmed down she took a 10 minute shower. Brushed her teeth, combed her hair then blowed dried it and straightened it till it was pin straight in 15 minutes.'_i really don't care if I'm late_'. Her hair was naturally pink. Yea pink. Weird I know. She put on light makeup then got dressed. She walked down the stairs with her black backpack with stickers and chains and other cool stuff hanging off it. She wore a short sleeve tight red V-neck t-shirt with a black vest that made her hourglass figure pop out even more and dark wash skinny jeans with black knee high heel boots. Jeans tucked in her boots. With her two wicken necklaces her friend made and her black beaded choker. Her nosed was pierced with her ears were pierced 4 time on each one and her belly button is pierced, listening to her ipod. For a freshman she has a very curvy body and C sized boobs that girls would die for. She was just plain beautiful with her long silky pink hair and big emerald green eyes and long eye lashes.  
She was listening to Find Your Love by Drake.

_I'm more than just and option_  
_Hey Hey Hey_  
_Refuse to be forgotten_  
_Hey Hey Hey_  
_I took a chance with my heart_  
_Hey Hey Hey_  
_And I feel it taking over_

_I better find your love_  
_and I better find your heart_  
_I better find your lov-_

She was singing along to it. She had an amazing voice. Then she was cut off because Dominic snatched her ipod touch away. "Hey!" she shouted. " You really have grown the past two years." eyeballing her up and down.' _Damnnnn my sister is finne. Whoa bad thought, bad thought_.' " The guys at our school are gonna be all over you" he mumbled to himself so she couldn't hear. "Yeah I guess." she said with a confused look on her face.

"Listen pipsqueak Me, Ichigo, and Diasuke have a meeting today with the rest of our gang so we might not get back till late at night or possibly in the mourning." He said before giving her ipod back. He called her pipsqueak because she was only 5ft 3 even with her heels on she's only 5ft 6ish 7ish.

"Hey I thought I told you never to call me pipsqueak!" she yelled before grabbing a apple in the fridge and rinsing it off.

"Whatever pipsqueak." he said smirking as he too grabbed an apple.

"Hey I only look small because you are so freakishly tall! So really I'm not small at all!" she said sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Hahaha whatever makes you sleep at night shrimpy." He said chuckling.

She was about ready to throw her apple at his head but that's when Diasuke and Ichigo decided to walk in. "Hey before we get going we want to tell you something." Diasuke said. They said standing in front of her at the door.  
"Okayyyyyyyyyyy" she said slowly.  
All of them were wearing there same dark clothes like usual. Diasuke had his ears pierced, barbell on his right ear, and his eye brow pierced. He wore dark wash jeans with a chain on it to hold his wallet in his pocket and a Linkin Park t-shirt and black Etnies. Ichigo had a gage in his right ear, his lip, and his nipples pierced. He wore black jeans, red studded belt, a white muscle shirt, and a red and black Nike shoes . Dominic had angel bites, his nose pierced and his ears pierced 6 times. He was wearing black ripped up jeans with chains hanging of them, piano studded belt, and green and black Globe Destroyer shoes.

Diasuke, Ichigo, and Dominic have been going to Konoha High since they were freshman. They were REALLY good looking just like there sister. But you had to tell people that they are sibling because they look really different. But they are.  
"There are many gangs in this place so you are to never walk outside at night by yourself and a lot of these gang members go to our school" Ichigo said.

When he said that Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Okay dad." she said sarcastically.  
"We're serious Sakura. You know what gangs are like and what they could do to you." said Dominic glaring at her.

She sighed. "I know sorry." she hated it when they glared or yelled at her. She looked up at them. Those emerald eyes looked regretful and sorry for not taking them seriously.

They hated it when she looked at them like that. They immediately felt guilty for glaring at her. " Its okay Sakura." Diasuke said. All of there eyes softening at there little sister.

She smiled and said "Go on."

" There are 3 other gangs besides ours in our school out of all the gangs in this town and towns near by. They are one of the most dangerous gangs out there besides us. You will know who they are when you see them." Dominic said.

"We want you to stay away from them no matter what. Don't talk to any of them." Ichigo said.

"We already know that some of them are going to try to talk to you. And if that happens keep small talk and do not say anything about yourself. If they try anything with you and persist talking to you. tell us and we will handle it. Got it?" Said Diasuke.  
'_Typical, they are always so protective. Don't they know i can take care of myself_?'

"Wait why would they talk to me at all?" she asked.  
They just looked at her like its obvious.

"For a freshman you have a very..." said Ichigo thinking of the right words to say to her. "...mature and...inviting body to other guys. Some if not all with try talking to you" He said.  
"Yes and if they keep pursuing you just tell us." Dominic said in his protective brother voice.

She sighed and said "Got it. Can I go now?"

"Yupp!" Yelled Diasuke.

Diasuke was always the cheerful laid back one. But he can fight hard and rough when you get in his way. He loves to eat sushi, watch action movies, hang with friends, and play basketball.  
Ichigo is the smart one that tries to do good in school even though they skip a lot to do gang stuff. He loves to read, play football, eat tacos, and hang with all his buddies. He can kick as if you hurt the ones he cares about. Domita loves to skateboard, sleep, get into fights, listen to music, and watch horror movies. He is the bad ass one and the best fighter out of all of them.

She walked out of the door to her red motorcycle with black stripes and put on her leather jacket and helmet. Being the sister of a powerful, dangerous gang has its perks.

The others got onto there motorcycles as well.

They left before her because she was reading her schedule.

Homeroom Kakashi

1 Algebra Kakashi

2 Biology Orochimaru

3 Literature Genma

4 Lunch

5 Art Kurinei

6 History Asuma

7 PE Guy

8 Free Period

'_Okay time to go_'. she thought and as she put her sceduale back into her back pack.

Sakura is a laid back, short tempered girl. She loves to write music on her guitar and sing, street dance, skateboard, listen to music, play basketball, softball, run track, loves animals, and draw. As she headed to school she thought '_I wonder what the gangs are like? I hope there aren't too many sluts that i have to push around. Although I do love bitch slapping them and making them look like fools and the bitchy whores they are...hehe. If so then this school should be fun._'

As she neared the school she thought '_HOLY SHIT! This place is huge!_'

She parked in an empty space and got off her bike and put her jacket under her seat and started walking to the main doors. While she walked many guys eyed her and whistled.  
"Hey baby!" ".!" She just rolled her eyes at them really irritated and kept on her way. '_If I hear one more guy shout out to me or whistle someone is gonna get hurt'_  
She was too busy in her own world and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry dude" she apologized while rubbing her nose.  
The tall blond haired dude turned around and smiled. "Oh that's okay! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he yelled

"Oh i believe it. Loud and clear." she said as she put her hands down from her ears. _'He's really loud...its cute haha._'she thought.  
He had longish blond hair that spiked up everywhere around his head. He had whisker tattoos on either side of his face and was wear light wash jeans, a khaki belt poking out, white muscle shirt with dog tags on a chain around his neck, and orange and black skate shoes. '_Whoa he's got muscle. Almost as much as my brothers. And super cute._'

"I'm Sakura by the way." She didn't say her last name because she knew she couldn't until she was positive he wasn't from a gang.

"Nice to meet ya Sakura!Are you New? Are you a freshman? Can I see your scheduale?" he asked a little to loudly and super fast.  
'_Wow...hyper much?_'

"Yea and here" she said as she handed it to him.

He grinned as he took it from her. His grin grew wider and wider as he read her scheduale.

" We almost have the same schedule!" he said happily.  
She smiled.

" I have Homeroom, Math, Lit., Lunch, PE, and Free Period with you." he said excitingly bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Sweet now I know someone on my first day." she said half laughing at his childish acts. "Yay! Lets walk to homeroom together Sakura!" he said hooking his arm through hers.

They walked while talking and laughing about random stuff till they got to homeroom little did they know that some very dangerous people were watching them.


	2. The Start of a Long Day

**Pleassseee Reveiwww! xD  
I barley had any rewiews 3:  
Some constructive critictism would be nice if I have any problems on my this chapter :)  
Good reviews would be great too :DD  
I kno its been awhile I sorry thats why I made this long x]]  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto :( haha!**

Naruto pratically dragged me to homeroom.

He is so excited to show me to his friends. We zoomed passed hallways, ran around corners, and up 2 stair cases.  
**(A/N 3 floored school cause its so big).**

_'I'm never gonna remember how to get here.'_ she thought.

All of a sudden he stopped in front of a door and I crushed my nose into his back.

"Ouch! Damn is your back made out of bricks?" she half yelled holding her throbbing nose.

He turned around rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly smiling like a dork.

"Haha sorry Sakura. I just forgot to warn you about something before we head in." He said turning all serious.

'_Whoa...fast change in dimener...makes him seem less goofy and more manly.'_  
"Ok shoot." she said.

"Now we have 4 different gangs in our school. All VERY dangerous. The Shinjos, Akastuki, Kunoichis, and the Shinobi. **(A/N I couldnt think of any names sorry lol)** which I am in. Now don't freak! Me and my gang won't hurt you or anything. But I'm warning you because the leaders of these gangs get what they want. Always. And I'm sure there going to want you."He said sounding protective.

She inwardly smiled at that.

_'I'm gonna have to pretend I didn't kno that since now I know he's in a gang and can possibly be my brothers enemy.'_

"How are you sure they will want me?" she asked. He hesitated for a second. Thinking of the right words to say but gave up and said rather bluntly

"Because your SMOKIN hot and I'm serious, plus you look like a badass that can kick ass." **(A/N That rymes!xD)**

"I'm sure I can handle it. If anyone comes around trying to claim me like an item there gonna get a good foot up there ass." He just laughed.

"Hahaha that would be fucking awesome to see!" she laughed with him.

_'His happiness is so contagious'_ she thought.

Once they calmed down she asked "Kunoichi sounds like a name for a girl group."

"Yea those girls will pick up any women who can whoop ass so they might try getting you to join there be carful there all really dangerous Sakura." She smiled reasurringly at him.

"I'll be fine Naruto. We should go in before we are late." He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Come on!" He yelled grabbing her hand pulling her in and slamming the door open

"YOOO NARUTO AND SAKURA IN DA HOUSE!" he screamed. She raised her eyebrow at him uncovering her ears.

_'Fuck next time he yells im kicking him where the sun don't shine!'_

"Dammit Naruto! Why so fucking loud I was sleeping you dipshit!" yelled a shaggy haired brunette guy with two red upside down triangle tatoos on his cheeks.

_'oooooohhh...hot bad boy' _She ooogled in her mind.

"Shut the hell up jack ass!" Naruto yelled glanced around the class.

The boy Naruto was yelling at was sitting next to another boy with red hair at the back right hand side of the room. But since she was still behind Naurto she couldn't get a good look at them. And suddenly all eyes were on Sakura

**-SILENCE-**

8 seconds later...

"Why don't you all take a picture?It lasts longer...if not then I suggest you stop gawking before I get really annoyed!" She yelled sending a glare at the entire class.

The boy Naruto yelled at and the one next to him smirked at her.

_'Damnn thats one fucking sexy chick and shes only a freshy!_'The brunette thought.

"She's fucking hot dude. I would so tap that." He said to the red head.

His smirk got wider and he licked his lips, there eyes roaming her body. Her and Naruto walked up to them and sat in the 2 empty seats in front of them. Sakura turned around to see them still checking her our so she flicked the brunetted on the forhead. He just grinned and grabbed her small wrist before she could pull away. She rolled her eyes

"Stop drooling and let go"

His grin got wider and he pulled her closer

"What if I don't want to let go?" he said huskily. Naruto pulled Sakuras wrist back and glared at brunette just chuckled and said

"Who's your new friend Naruto?"

"This is Sakura." He turned to Her.

"This is Kiba and Gaara."

Now that she was closer to them she could see what they look like better. Kiba had on dark grey jeans with some chains hanging off them, a dark blue t shirt on with dog tag necklaces hanging around his neck, black leather jacket, dark blue and black skater shoes on with a silver studded belt hanging of his waist. He looked about 6ft and had a muscular body.

_'Dammnnnn do they all work out?'_ she thought.

Then she looked at Gaara.

'This school is full of sexy beasts!'

He had the kanji symbol for love on his left side of his forhead which made him look even more gorgeaus. He had seafoam greenish eyes with eyeliner all around them making him look dangerous to mess with, three days grace tshirt, black ripped up jeans, red skate shoes, and a red and white studded with big read head fones around his neck. He was muscled just like Kiba and looked about 6ft 2. **(A/N Naurto, Kiba, and Gaara are Sofmores and Sakura is a Freshman:DD)**

She smirked at them .

_'They probably think there hotshit that can get into my pants'_she thought.

"Nice to meet ya." she said.

They smirked. "Pleasures all ours. Did you tell her about the gangs here dude?" Kiba asked.

"Yup she's cool about it man. She's not afraid of danger."Naruto replied.

"There also in my gang Sakura. I'm sure you'll meet the others later." he said to sakura. She smirked.

"Can't wait."

Just then the teacher walked in and in front of the class.

"Hello kids my name is Kakashi. You may address me as kakashi sensei. I am going to be your Algebra teacher this year." His mask crinckled into a smile from what Sakura could see.

_'Hmmm...He's weirdly handsome...even with the mask on. I wonder whats under that mask.'_

Sakura can see Kakashi's toned biceps and 8 pack through his shirt. She could tell that every girl in the class is eye raping him rite now. who could blame them?  
He wore a grey shirt with 3 buttons undone at the top and his sleeves cut right underneath his elbows, and lightwash jeans that fit him perfectly. He looked about 25 and 6ft 8. He had gravity difying silver hair and one onxy black eye and the other red.

_'Thats sick!'_ she thought.

"Oh and it seems we have a new student this year. Would Sakura Haruno please come up front and introduce yourself?" he said.

She stood up and made her way to the front getting a bunch of catcalls and wolf wistles. She just rolled her eyes untill she felt a stupid daring guy squeeze her ass. She whipped around and punched the guy square in the face. Which resulted in him falling of his chair clutching his nose that was now bleeding. Snickers and laughter met her ears and she just smirked and went back to walking.

When she got to the front she was met with a smirking Kakashi that had a glazed look in his eyes.

"The stage is all yours. Your likes and dislikes please." he said as he sat down on his desk and propped his feet up on it. She smiled at him.

"My name is Sakura and my likes and dislikes are none of your buisness." She said then started walking back to her desk when Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Oh come on Miss Haruno tell us a little about yourself." he said with a stern look and she heard a couple of yeahs from the class. She gave him a You-Got-To-Be-Fucking-Kidding-Me-Right? look. But he just smirked and shook his head. She sighed and put on a fake smile and put a lot of fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Pizza, beating the shit out of bitches and annoying fangirls, skateboarding, obese cats, cheesy horror movies, and milkshakes. I dislike soap operas, sluts&fangirls, Golf yuck, yellow, squirrels, and country music." She started walking back to her desk.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said standing up in front of the class.

"Your welcome sensei." She said as she sat down.

"Ok class since its your first day do the 8 problems on the board then you may talk to your classmates sitting around you quietly please." Kakashi said as he sat down giving a glance toward Sakura before taking a little orange book out and started reading it.

10 minutes later Sakura was done as was most people._ 'Those problems were easy.' _she thought until she smelled a faint cologned and the warmth of someone very close to her.

Naruto leaned over and started copying her answers with a grin. She smiled at him. "Too hard for ya?" she asked.

"Pshhh noooo. I just didn't feel like doing them." He said.

"Yeah ok Naruto. Don't blame laziness with your stupidness." Kiba said raising his eyebrows at his idiotic blonde friend.

"Shut the hell up mut."

Kiba leaned forward glaring at the blonde. "What did you just call me foxshit?"

Naruto gave him the same glare but before he could say anything back Sakura said

"As much fun as it is to see you guys come at each other I think you should stop before you start a scene." she said taking notice of everyone staring at them.

"Plus Kakashis getting annoyed." She added. They turned to him seeing him giving Naruto and Kiba an annoyed look. They just waved to him not really caring.

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered "Jackasses"

"Oh please you think its hot." Kiba whispered into her ear. Sakura had to stop herself from shivering when she felt his hot breath on her neck. He was pulled back by Gaara. She turned around seeing Gaara and Naruto giving Kiba a nasty look. Kiba didn't look at all sorry.

_'Sexy Cocky ass basterd_' she thought.

Kiba chuckled looking all smug. There looks intensified.

"Guys calm down its not a big deal." Sakura said getting a little freaked out by the looks they were giving each other.

_'There a little scary when there pissed off'_ she thought

Right after that the bell rung and she sighed with releif and gathered her things.

"So what class do you have next?" Kiba asked as the four walked out of class together and down the hall. She took her sceduale out.

"Biology with Orochimaru. What about you guys?"

"English. Ughh my worst subject." Naruto said with a look of dread.

"Damn me too." Kiba said with the same look.

"History."

She turned around and looked at Gaara surprised._ 'Never heard him talk yet. He has a nice deep voice.'_ she thought.

"So you speak?" she giggled

A smirk was his replie.

"Well this sucks ass." She said. Kiba chuckled.

"It sucks even more that you have Orochimaru as your teacher."

"Why?"

"He's a freak with really pale skin that will make you wanna puke." Naruto said making gagging noises.

"He's obsessed with snakes." Gaara said. She turned to him with an amused look. She's starting to like it more and more when he talks.'_ I like quiet guys but Gaara needs to keep talking his voice is so nice'_ she thought.

"He tries to molest students too." Kiba said.

"Thats just my luck. I get a fucking rapist as my teacher. Great. Just great." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto laughs.

"Have fun! Take the hallway on your second right then your class should be on your left as you walk down it. Now give me a goodbye hug." Naruto said walking towards her with his arms wide open and a cute grin on his face.

_'How is he in a gang? He's just to darn adorable!'_ Sakura smiled at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her body pulling her in tight.

_'She's so soft and small'_ Naruto thought. The feel of her body and boobs on his chest was getting him aroused. So he pulled away befor she could notice.

"Hey don't forget about us" Kiba said with a perverted grin. But before she could say hell no he grabbed her wrist really fast and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms her body his hand moving lower and lower.A vein popped on Sakuras forhead.

_'Why that little...'_ She slapped his hands away once they reached the top of her ass and she got out of his arms.

"Pervert." The pinkette said as she turned toward Gaara.

"Aww come on Sakura I'm a man give me a break." Kiba whined as he leaned on the locker with his arms crossed and his sexy smirk in place.

"Man my ass." She muttered as Gaaras strong arms went around Sakuras curvy waist. 'Dang there so buff' she thought. **(A/N They aren't like John Cena buff but there very well built;D)**

Gaara and Kiba got the same reaction as Naruto.

"Thanks guys. Later." The pinkette said walking away.

All three were smirking as they looked and her ass as she walked down the hall.

"I want her." Gaara said looked at him. Someone could be listening to them.

"Your not the only one." Naruto said just as quietly.

"Yeah and I'm positive the second our gang leaders see her they will want her. The other gangs will want her just as badly." Kiba said with a dangerous smirk. **(A/N They have two gang leaders because I couldn't decide who I wanted as the gang leader for the shinobi so its both Sasuke and Neji that are competing for the title of gang leader)**

"We won't let them have her." Naruto said his eyes turning faintly red. The three looked at each other and nodded. They parted ways to get to there class.

**Back with Sakura**

She was lost.

_'I knew I shouldn't of went to the bathroom.' _she sighed. The bell rung 2 minutes ago and she was the only one in the hallway because she forgot the direction Naruto gave her. She was looking for room 221 when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her into a room.

_'What the fuck...?'_

"Shhh...don't worry its just us pipsqueak." Dominic chuckled as he let go of her arm and removed his hand from her mouth. They were in one of the empy classroom with the lights off. Ichigo was sitting on the teachers desk and Diasuke was sitting on the window payne.

"So...Whats up? Why did you drag me in here?" She asked giving them a confused look.

Ichigo and Diasuke walked up to her and stood in front of her with Dominic. She hates it whenever they do that because they are so fricking tall. It makes her feel inferior when they tower over her like that. They all stared down at her with a pissed off look.

"You were talking to other members of the Shinobi gang." Ichigo said glaring down at his little sister.

"Didn't we just tell you not to associate with any member of any gang?" Daisuke lost his temper.

"You were hugging them to. There a bunch of playboys Sakura they can have any women they want. They always end up breaking there hearts or the women end up becoming there fuck buddys." Dominic said.

"Your living with us now and your going to listen to us whether you like it or not we don't want you to get hurt!" Ichigo yelled.

"But-"

"No buts Sakura we know what happens in gangs we know what they can do to you! If we ever see you with any of them your going to be in a lot of trouble!" yelled Dominic

"First your not dad you can't tell me what to do and if I'm such a pain send me back to Aunt Shizune! I can be friends with whoever the hell I want to be friends with and I don't even want to be in any gang so you don't have to worry! I can take care of myself! If you haven't noticed I've been doing it for the past 2 years!" Sakura yelled at them letting loose a tear by accident.

They looked at her and there chests constricted when they saw that tear slip down her beautiful face. There eyes softened. They didn't like to see there baby sister cry. They hated it. Diasuke walked up in front of her and wiped the tear away with his thumb and held her face with his hand. He looked at her bright emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry baby sis don't cry. You don't have to take care of yourself anymore because we're going to do what we should have been doing since mom and dad died. We're going to take care of you."

Dominic walked up and bent down to kiss her cheek of the other tear that leaked out.

"We love you so much. We wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you baby"

Ichigo walked up took her in his arms. He held her till she was relaxed. "Just let us take care of you baby sis. Its time for you to head to class. We'll talk about this another days."

He kissed her forhead and let her go.

"I love you guys." She whispered to herself but they still heard her.

Then she left.

"She's not going to listen to us." Diasuke sighed out.

"The worry is going to kill me." Ichigo said aggetivily.

"We're just gonna have to keep a close eye on her." Dominc said.

**Back with Sakura**

_'I'm seven minutes late. Great'_

She found her classroom and just walked right in. It looked like he didn't start yet cuz the teacher was righting stuff on the board.

"Please knock next time you are coming into class and you are late!" The creepy pale teacher yelled.

"Watever" She sat in the only seat available which was next to a girl with long black hair that has a tint of blue in them.

_'Pretty hair but strange eyes.'_ she thought. Her eyes were a lavender color and without pupils. Sakura was going to talk to the weird eyed girl but the teacher interrupted her.

"Do the problems on the board for the rest of class. No talking." He went over to his desk to read a magazine about...snakes. Sakura had to stop herself from laughing out loud. In no time she was finished with the problems and since there was no talking she passed a not to the girl next to her.

**Saku:**_ Your eyes are so cool!:D My names Sakura:)_

The girl looked at Sakura surprised for a second. _'Someones actually talking to me. Thats strange.' _the girl thought.

While the girl was writing back Sakura assessed the girl. She was wearing old faded jeans, big loose grey Naples Florida t shirt, and an old pair of Nike sneakers. The girl tossed the note back to her. In elegant writing she wrote

**Hina:** _Thank you :) I like your hair and your necklaces. My name is Hinata.  
_**Saku:**_ Haha Thanks Hina! 3 God doesn't Orochimaru look like a rapist :O  
_**Hina: **_He does! lol and I saw him look down some girls shirts :/  
_**Saku:**_ Ew Pervv! Haha! :D So you a freshy to Hina?  
_**Hina: **_Yeah:) This school has weird teachers  
_**Saku: **_Ohh myy I know! My Pd1 teach had half his face covered wiff a mask and two different colored eyes xD  
_**Hina: **_Whoa spooky! lol  
_**Saku: **_Yeah but he was oddly hot and I mean REALLY hot3 Ohh lorrd now I sound like a brainless fangirl xO  
_**Hina:**_ Haha Really? And I can tell you are know where close to being a brainless fangirl Saku:)  
_**Saku:**_ Aww your so sweet Hina Chan! :3 Lettss be franns kay;)_

At that the bell rung and Sakura and Hinata walked out talking and laughing with each other till they parted ways to get to there classes.

**Ohh I almost forgot! xD  
Thank youu to these 4 that reviewed the first chapter of this story:]]  
**_  
angel897_  
_sapphireangle09_  
_DevilToBeLoved_  
_KaggyAlucardSesh_


End file.
